Till We Meet Again
by LinKueiKunoichi
Summary: They were parting for now, but maybe sometime in the future they would be reunited once again. Hitomi X Ein


**A/N: I've wanted to write a story involving Hitomi and Ein for a while now. **_**Fist of Innocence**_** was supposed to be about how the two met and got acquainted with one another, but the story became inferior compare to **_**Reflection**_** and some of my one-shots so the story got scrapped. Still, the desire to write about them took its toll on me.**

**This is basically a summary of what **_**Fist of Innocence's**_** story and ending was going to be about. I hope you enjoy.**

_All characters are property of their respective owners. I am NOT getting paid to do this, so please don't sue me._

R & R

...

**~Till We Meet Again~**

She watched with her large blue eyes as he paced from his closet to the pack on his bed. He folded several pieces of clothing before stuffing them inside. She leaned against the door way as he packed his belongings. A frowned curled on her lips. She had been dreading this day for some time.

"Are you sure going to go through with this?" she asked in a faint whisper.

He sighed as he packed the last of his belongings. Looking over his shoulder, his hazel eyes caught hers. He could see sadness in them. He didn't want to cause her despair, but he had to go through with this.

"Yes," he answered.

Her heart sunk. She always tried to be tough in front of everyone including him. She didn't want to be weak, yet his departure was causing her to unravel before his very eyes. The times they had shared together has finally come to an end, and the fear that she will never see him again.

"Hitomi."

She heard her name escape his lips. She gazed up at him. He slowly walked towards her. Placing a hand over her shoulder, he gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I must do this, Hitomi."

Hitomi shook her head as she dropped her gaze. She looked back into his hazel eyes as she clutched the hand on her shoulder.

"I don't want you to go, Ein," she told him.

He sighed again. There was hope inside of him that wished she understand why he was leaving and that he was not betraying her. He needed to discover who he really was.

It was several months ago when he woke up with no memory of his former life. He didn't even know his own name. The first thing he saw was Hitomi hovering over him asking him if he was alright. Since that moment, they became inseparable. Hitomi gave him a temporary name, Ein, while he regained his memory. There was very little to nothing that he could remember. He had gotten depressed because of it, but then Hitomi persuaded him to take up Karate which he did as a token of gratitude. With her help, he had exceeded many fighters of her father's dojo, and along with that came the thrill of fighting.

He didn't want to stop fighting. He fooled himself in believing that fighting was causing him to remember. A week before he decided to leave, he had sparring with another individual when he unconsciously performed a stun move that he did not learn through Karate. It was all he needed to convince himself to take part in the upcoming Dead or Alive Tournament.

"Please don't leave, Ein." Hitomi said, her eyes shining as she held her tears back.

"I must, Hitomi." Ein kept telling her. "I need to find out who I am."

"Can't you do that here?" she asked.

Ein sighed again. There was no getting through to her. When he told the news to her and her father about his departure, he expected that they respect his wishes. Her father did. Hitomi didn't.

"Hitomi, why don't you want me to go?" Ein asked

Hitomi suddenly became very quiet. There were many reasons why she didn't want him to leave. The first was because she feared that he may get amnesia again, and nobody there to help him. He was lucky that she went training that day in the forest after experiencing a terrible day in school. The second would be that she would be losing her sparring partner. She was so advanced in her Karate that she exceeded everyone in the dojo including her own father. When Ein came along, he was able to catch up to her and the fight she always wanted. And the third was that nothing will ever be the same again.

Her life revolved around him the moment she found him. All her reasons tied to the fact how she felt about him.

"I care about you, Ein," she whispered, gazing down at her feet. "I don't want things to change. I want you to stay."

Hitomi found herself in his embrace. Ein had wrapped his arms around her form. He hoped that he could give her the comfort she deserved.

"If you think that I will leave and forget you, then you are wrong." Ein said, speaking softly into her ear. "I can never forget you because without you...I would be wandering around aimlessly without a purpose. I care about you too, Hitomi. Don't ever forget that."

"Ein..."

Hitomi wrapped around her arms around his waist. She closed her eyes laid her head to rest on his shoulder, his short, light brown hair brushing against her face. The pair remained in each other's arm, listening to the sounds of their breaths until Ein spoke again.

"Don't worry, Hitomi. This won't be the last time we see each other. I will be back to visit. I promise."

Hitomi smiled at his comment. She escaped from his embrace so that he could see the smile on her face, bringing one on his.

"I hope you will. If you don't, then I will hunt you down and kick your butt." Hitomi joked.

Ein began to laugh. "Alright, it's a deal."

With that, Hitomi help Ein prepare on his trip, exchanging laughs and smiles until the moment she joined him at the airport to bore his plane. Hitomi gave Ein one last hug goodbye before he surprised her with a kiss to her cheek leaving her as pink as a daisy.

"Goodbye, Hitomi. Till we meet again."

Hitomi watched him leave through the gates as she stood frozen with the blush still on her face. Ein looked back to wave at her. Hitomi smiled and did the same until he disappeared through the door that led straight to his plane.

It was not the end. They were parting for now, but maybe sometime in the future they would be reunite once again. And, maybe, just maybe, she will tell him how much she loved him. After all, they will meet again. When they would meet could only be tell through time.


End file.
